strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Tactics
Global Tactics is the Seventh Mission of the SPS Military Forces. It focuses mainly in the city of Shanghai. It is also where SPS 2 Takes place. SPS Forces along with the USA and it's allies tries to defend Shanghai from the fearless and merciless Brotherhood of Nod. Along with it's newly formed Chinese Nod Loyalists. Background With news gone out that Nod have acquired their naval fleet and that the invasion forces was once again strengthened. Shanghai became hit hard by Nod Bombardment from it's Second Fleet. As it's fleet is currently engaging against the US Pacific Fleet and the SEAF Vietnamese Fleet. The SPS Commander takes a key role to defend the city along with the USA General from Nod before Nod seizes the only city that currently holds the economy power of the PLA. The Power of the Beast Retreating from Mongolia, the SPS Commander takes control of a combined Air Force of F-22s, Su-34s and F-35s. Using the current air force, the airstrikes saved most of the ground forces on the tight streets. Allowing the PLA to set up an FOB and the USA to reinforce their forces from the port. While that, the SPS Commander is given command on one SPS Phoenix Carrier, one US Gerard Ford Carrier and one Chinese Dragon Carrier. Using combined air force, the Sino-American Air fleet destroys a Nod Fort outside the city. Fortifications be set up The Air fleet formed up again and refuels from their respective carriers. But Nod launches another wave of attack. Destroying the southern bridge on the process and blocking access for the SPS Tanks to get through. The Air fleet is coordinated again to bombard the western side but is heavily defend with anti-air forces. This forced the USA to move their Crusader Tanks through and repells the Nod Tanks on the square. About to across the bridge, the middle bridge explodes. Destroying more than a half of the Crusader Tanks crossing through. And changing the objectives of the Air fleet to cover 12 Crusader Tanks to make them get to where the Anti-Air batteries are. Later, SEAF Helicopters deploys in Marines and Attack Helicopters to support. Storms and Tanks With no bridges active yet. Many of the bridges on the city are under repairs. The Air Fleet were ordered to pull back as the PLA authorized an unsuspected nuclear strike. However. This was unclassified as a PLA Neutron Prototype. To wipe out Shanghai off the map. The PLA forced to make it's allies retreat but the USA Forces continued the push. Nearly taking over the city, the Neutron Missile arrived soon and obliterates the center of the city. Completely destroying a USA Armored Battalion on the area and a SEAF Air Force Wings. Completely angering but confusing the USA General and the SEAF Fleet Commander. However, the second theatre force arrives sooner than expected. Aftermath With no other way to stop the assaults in Shanghai. The SPS Military Forces launches it's main assault forces from the USS Phoenix Fleet. With the SEAF providing aerial cover from the Second Fleet. The SPS Commander makes his way to Afghanistan. Only to be ambushed by massive Nod Forces.